Table for One
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: Pretend what Casey, Derek asked that we don't know each other inside and out? That I don't know your habits, things you like or dislike? I couldn't pretend you didn't exsist even if I wanted to.  Dasey
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while. You got to give me some credit though, I'm working two jobs, going to college full time, not to mention the volunteering that I do. But here is my current muse. It's going to be roughly a ten shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dasey...sadly**

* * *

Casey found that she gave a sigh of relief as the prince pulled up to the busy sight of students exploring the Queens. The car ride felt longer than she expected, but maybe it was because Derek was driving. She saw out of the corner of her eye Derek's body tense; he reached for the door, but she stopped him.

"Remember what we promised. As far as everyone is concerned we don't know each other." Derek rolled his eyes as he reached for the door handle.

"Derek, I mean it." By this time he was already out of the car.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Slamming the door before she could yell at him some more. Casey ran her fingers through her hair. He would be the death of her one day. She closed her eyes as she rested her head remember that night. It all came rushing back.

_They both were fighting all day; Nora and George had even sent them to their rooms to cool off for a bit. The strange thing was she couldn't remember what they were fighting about. It might of dealt with Derek making a snide remark about New York; but she was never sure anymore. _

"Just please try and look out for each other."

"Sure." In this case she didn't feel bad about lying; Derek and her promise came first.

"Just let me know when you're all settled in."

"Bye mom." She gathered up her things and allowed the exciting atmosphere consume her. A smile slowly formed on her lips. Derek had probably started his friendship with the hockey team as well as working his charms with the first "hot" girl he sees. Her mind began to swirl about a certain brunette, and to get her mind off him she opened her ears to the world around her. She couldn't decide what was worse, that her thoughts revolved around him or the gossip about him she heard.

* * *

"Hello Ladies." This guy was worse than he was, Derek decided. The boy named Johnathan received a slap on the back of the head from the team captain Chris Patters. Derek just smirked because he deserved it.

"Give it up Jonathan." Derek replied.

"One day I will be dating the hottest chick in school and you guys will eat your own words." The captain sat up. The boys noticed and started looking to see how he had his eye on. He uttered one word and nodded.

"Her." Derek followed his gaze and felt his face grow pale. He cursed silently.

"Haven't seen her before; she's either a transfer or a freshman." One hockey player suggested. Chris's eyes narrowed when a boy walked up to her. Derek's body tensed.

"Lipinski, find out her name."

"Maybe I should"-

"You're not through tryouts yet Derek; you know I can't let you do that. You have to prove yourself." Derek but his lip and his knuckles curled. He then remembered the pact and let out a breath. She was going to be the death of him, and she wouldn't even know it. Watching Casey talk-no flirt with this guy he felt like he needed a trashcan, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

* * *

Casey smiled at the boy. He saved her from pulling a klutzilla at the start of her college career. He gave her a flirty smile and said his name; Cory. She replied with thanks and introduced herself. They stood there talking and Casey found herself flirting. Casey found herself looking over his shoulder and found Derek's chocolate eyes.

"Looks like you caught the eye of the captain of the hockey team."

"Really?" She felt her cheeks grow pink and her eyes fell to the ground.

"I don't think so."

"Then why is he looking at you?"

"He's not-" She stopped herself when she saw he was right. She felt her breath hitched as Derek's eyes was still on her.

"I got to go to class, but it was nice meeting oyu, Casey." She watched him go only to be greeted by another boy.

" Hey, what's your name. I'm Robert." She noticed the varsity jacket and smiled. "I haven't seen you around before."

"It's my first year here."

"Queens have a lot you can do. The captain would really like it if you attended our first game." She nodded.

"I think I'd like that." Of course she wasn't really into hockey, she knew very little since Derek would refuse to teach her, and after asking about the football, she wasn't sure she wanted to learn. Otherwise she might have made a fool of herself right now.

"There's an after party too, just so you know."

"Sounds great."

"See you there." As he walked away she couldn't stop smiling. Derek is probably so angry- she stopped herself. The first thing she thought of was Derek. She looked to where he was before and he was gone. She tried to convince herself that this was a good thing. They had stood each other for four years. She should be happy that he accepted the pact. All he would have done was make her life a nightmare. She was a new person here, free. Maybe she didn't feel like it because she felt trapped by those brown eyes. She shrugged it off and headed towards her dorm.

* * *

Derek knew exactly who his roommate was, sure ti took a little bit of bribing, but it was important for him to get to know Chris. From his college career he hoped to get drafted. His whole career rested on this. He opened the door and pulled his packed bag in. Chris had already unpacked his stuff, to which Derek was glad. He didn't want to look like too much of a suck up. He heard the shower going so he put his things on the floor. He fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. His mind floated back to the week before they had left for Queens. He had reached the epiphany that Casey wasn't his step-sister nor would he even consider her to be that way. He had kept it quiet because he knew exactly where she stood on the whole thing. When he finally gained enough courage to tell her he didn't want to be separated that he wanted to at least be friends, she came up with that stupid pack. He complied, but in a split second he let his guard down and allowed her to see him hurt, then he recomposed himself, and allowed his heart to harden for the meantime.

The scene kept playing in his mind no matter how hard he tried to erase it.

_It was a long day and he had finally built enough courage to come up with a speech that in all reality probably was terrible. He couldn't take it anymore and opened the door. He only got to Casey's door before the majority of his courage faded. He burst through her door without thinking. Casey looked up from her bed. _

"_Great, I was just about to go talk to you." His heart skipped a beat._

"_Casey"-_

"_I think we should pretend not to know each other at Queens." That was not what he expected._

"_Fine." His voice was stone cold. Their eyes locked for too long and he saw her face soften. She knew something was wrong. He took the opportunity to leave before she could even ask he never tried to bring it up again._

"My advice, don't be a suck up, it won't work Derek." The words snapped him out of the nightmare his mind kept replaying.

"Wasn't trying."

"Good."

"I got to go meet someone."

"Girlfriend eh? I would keep the pda to a minimum the guys don't let up on freshmen."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said not denying the fact. Chris would clip if he knew who he was going to go see.

* * *

"He had dreamy brown eyes and when he caught me from falling he felt like he had a great body." Casey wanted to die. Her roommate was a blonde bimbo and had been talking to her friend for the better part of an hour about this guy. She was half way relieved when there was knowck on her door, that is until she cracked it open and there stood Derek.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Happy to see you too princess." He muttered.

"Miss McDonald, the dean needs to see you." He faked a different accent.

"Casey, come on." He started to pull on her arm.

"No."

"You really want to stay here?" Casey looked back at her gabbing roommates and closed the door only to reopen it with a coat in her hand. A smirk played Derek's lips.

"Not a word Venturi." His smirk grew.

"And wipe that smirk off before I claw it off."

* * *

"Derek Venturi, don't you dare." He had that look in his eyes. His hand was in the water ready to splash her. He shook his head while letting out a chuckle.

"You never change,: Their eyes locked.

"Neither do you." She replied heartfelt.

"I think the ladies would disagree." Feel-good moment ruined.

"Der-ek!" She splashed him. "Gross."

"They would disagree with that too." He wiggled his eyebrows. She splashed at him a second time.

"You're playing a dangerous game McDonald."

"I'm not scared of you." He chased after her, not stopping till his arms surrounded her. It wasn't till after that she came to an epiphany.

"You're the guy that all the girls want to see naked!" Her face grew a red shade.

"Well Casey, all you had to do was ask." She pushed him away. Her mood was instantly dampened. Derek knew her well enough to know that he had crossed a line, would he admit it, and well that was two different things.

"Casey." His voice was soft and enticing.

"I should be getting back."

"Case," He called after her. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't even know what exactly it was that set her off, but now she was mad at him. It would probably remain that way for a couple of days. Going after her now would just make it worse, so he did the only thing he could, go back to his dorm room.

Casey reached her dorm room and looked behind her to make sure Derek hadn't followed her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She couldn't explain what just happened. She had felt safe when he latched his arms around her, and that couldn't happen. All she knew was she was going to try to avoid theses feelings…even if it was only for a little bit.

* * *

**A.N.- It will pick up, I just had to start it somewhere. I should be able to post in about a week, after finals are over. :) Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.n. -Hey guys, I know it took a little longer than I expected, but hey it's Christmas, so it's automatically busy. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, I almost spilt it up into two parts, but if it seems lacking at the end, there are going to be plenty of flashbacks which will fill the holes hopefully. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD. **

* * *

Casey hugged her books as she glanced around the new atmosphere that she would be attending class for the next semester. She could already see the different clicks that have formed and she took a seat in a good middle seat. She didn't want to be a grade grubber till she knew if it was socially expectable in this new place. The class had filled up substantially before the professor walked in with a briefcase. Casey felt her jaw drop a little at how young he was and definitely attractive. Her ears picked up the girl's new gossip involving the teacher.

"Ok class, listen up. My name is Mr. Ryerson and welcome to Speech."

"Looks like I'll need some pointers for my speech this year," a girl next to her whispered twirling her blonde hair around her finger. Casey rolled her eyes and turned her focus back to Mr. Ryerson. About ten minutes later the class was interrupted by a boy barging in.

"I don't tolerate lateness Mr."-

"Burrows."

"Mr. Burrows, take a seat, and don't be late again." Casey recognized the boy who saved her from pulling a klutzilla.

"Cory over here." She waved towards the empty seat next to her.

"And who might you be?" The professor singled her out.

"Miss McDonald." Casey answered nervously.

"Well Miss McDonald, since you want to socialize so much, why don't you stand up and give an introductive speech about yourself." All eyes were on her.

"Well I'm Casey,"-

"Stand up." My. Ryerson said sitting at his desk. Casey rose from her chair.

"My name is Casey, I'm nineteen, I have one sister, one step-sister, and two step brothers." She stuttered.

"I've heard enough, sit down." He didn't have to say it twice. She was convinced what happened next was even worse.

"Class, with a raise of hands, how can Miss McDonald improve her introduction?" Casey sunk deeper into her chair.

* * *

"Casey, wait!" She heard Cory yell after her fleeting body.

"Why, so I can make an even bigger fool of myself?" She spat back bitterly.

"You did it with style." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I thought it was kind of cute." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him with a confused plastered on her face.

"Really?"

"Of course." He flashed an award winning smile.

"Well aren't you smooth?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Only if you agree to go out on a date with me tonight," Cory countered.

"Oh really?" She flirted.

"Yeah."

"I'll think about it." He flashed a grin causing Casey to smile.

"So I'll pick you up at 5 then." He turned and walked away, and Casey bit her lip. She felt a rush of giddiness running through her. She had a date for tonight. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a group of people painting their bodies the school colors. Her face drained of color. Tonight was the first hockey game of the season. She had a date tonight. She ran her fingers through her hair not sure of what she was going to do.

* * *

"Come on boys, bring it in." The coach hollered over the slicing movement of metal scraping against ice. The team of boys huddled in listening intently.

"Tonight is the first game; just remember everything that I've told you and you'll do fine." Derek's eyes drifted; straight after initiated into the hockey team, they had worked till they sweated blood or died. Quitting was not an option. He got distracted when he saw the face of Casey peek around the corner. What in the world was she doing here? But when the coach dismissed them she was nowhere to be seen. He heard her hiss his name; he looked around the corner to find the blue eyed brunette.

"What are you doing here?" He leaned against the wall and a small smile came to her lips.

"Torturing your being."

"That's not a typical 'you' response." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"How mad would you be if I didn't show up tonight?" Derek's face hardened.

"Wouldn't, I agreed to a pact." Which was the furthest thing from his mind, in fact he was furious.

"Just as long as it's not a dumb reason," Casey was silent.

"Case." He was instantly worried when she didn't look him in the eye. "What's the occasion?" He asked now slightly miffed at the girl.

"I have a date…with Cory." She said quietly, he almost missed it.

"So let me get this straight, you're ditching the game your _brother _for a date with a half brained nobody?" He wanted to puke for using that word

"Step." And apparently so did she, but he was feeling a little bitter for her blowing him off.

"It's the same thing isn't it? That's what you decided on 6 months ago." He started walking to the locker room.

"Derek." At first it was quiet, but then she was breaking his name in half, just the way he liked it. He just kept on walking. Finally when she was convinced that he wasn't going to listen to her, she got mad.

"Screw you Venturi, I don't need your permission to go on a date." She crossed her arms in preparation of a full storm out. The last words that he could even hear were, "I'll show you Venturi."

* * *

Casey was brushing her hair in the mirror, after the fight with Derek earlier; she didn't even know if she wanted to go out on the date now. Derek always had a way of ruining her evening if he wanted to, and it just wasn't fair. Her roommate was continually gossiping about the whole campus, and Casey learned some things she wished she didn't. There was a knock on the door which caused her roommate to squeal thinking it was her hot date of the evening. Casey wished that she had a camera when she opened the door to see Cory's face instead or the boy she had imagined. Casey even tried not to laugh at her facial expression when the boy told her that he was here to pick up Casey. Casey simply strolled past them with a Derek type smirk.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Welcome."

"_You really want to stay here?" Casey looked back at her gabbing roommates and closed the door only to reopen it with a coat in her hand. A smirk played Derek's lips._

"_Not a word Venturi." His smirk grew._

The scene kept replaying till Casey forced it into the back of her mind.

* * *

Casey rolled her eyes as Cory laughed for a joke that he just proposed. She let out a breath as she rested her head on the palm of her hand. This date went downhill faster than she could even imagine. Cory was just one of those people who think that they are funny, but in all reality, they are the only ones who think so.

"I'm going to go powder my nose." She excused herself. She ended up taking the long way to the bathroom. She whipped out a phone, and had no idea what in the world she was doing, or why she was doing it. She scroll down to Derek's name and only entered a couple of words.

DEREK, SOS Lobster Palace Hurry.

Hopefully if Derek wasn't still mad at her, he could come and save her. He would deny it later, but then again he had that Venturi reputation to protect.

It was an hour before he had to be at the stadium. His mind was mulling over the exchange of words with Casey earlier today. He wanted to puke after using the Brother word. He felt his phone vibrate and flipped it open.

_DEREK, SOS Lobster Palace Hurry. _

He didn't have to read it twice. He grabbed his keys without hesitation.

* * *

Derek walked into the restaurant and felt immediately out of place. He walked up to the waiter.

"Did you see a cute brunette with a dorky guy?" The waiter gave him a look like he was crazy. Derek just slipped him a ten dollar bill to look around the restaurant. He spotted her pretty easy; all he had to was look for the miserable brunette. He whipped out his phone and dialed Casey's number. She answered on the first ring.

"What's wrong?"

"Figured you needed saving. Make an excuse to leave; I'm over by the plant to your left."

"How sick is he?" Her eyebrows knitted together.

"Nice excuse. I taught you well."

"I'm on my way."

"See you then princess." He retorted.

Casey closed her phone and turned to Cory with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She gathered up her things.

"I'm so sorry Cory, but there is a family emergency with Robbie. He's sick so I'm going to go and call and talk to him. "

"Casey."

"Sorry Cory." She called behind her. She bumped into Derek and pushed him out of the door.

* * *

The two walked side by side down the street. Casey smiled and shoved her hands in the pockets.

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem McDonald," silence fell between the two.

"Derek, I will be the first one to say that I think that the pact we made is not working with this." She motion between the two of them.

"Nice thinking MacDonald." He teased. "So what are we going to do about it?" She half smiled.

"We'll figure something out."

* * *

Derek had decided that he loved the rush of winning, especially at the college level. His eyes scanned the crowd for the spot he had reserved for Casey. Their eyes locked and he just waved. He thought he was getting used to them actually acting at the very least civil, although he did have some pranks lined up for her. _Because let's face it, she was Casey, and he was Derek._

He saw out of the corner of his mask that Chris had spotted her too and was waving. He had noticed Chris's interest in Casey, and it flustered him. He had just joined the hockey team, and he didn't really to step on anyone's toes until he gained more power, even if it meant lying low with Casey for a while.

The party was very loud and people were dancing the only way that most college students know how to dance, grinding. Casey held Derek by his hand and dragged him through the crowd, but instantly dropped his hand once they reached their destination. Chris made his way over to Casey and flashed a smile.

"Do you want to dance?" Casey accepted by taking his hand and Derek decided he didn't like this one bit. He grabbed another class and had the alcohol burn his throat. It was endearing and he decided that, that drink was only the first of the night, because that would be the only way he would survive a night of Casey dancing like that.

* * *

**A.n.- I kind of like how it turned out. Like I said there will be some flashback filling in the missing scenes between them. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. Thanks for all the past reviews and hopefully the many more that will come. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.n.- So I know that I'm like the worst updater ever, but you guys are awesome! Thanks for sticking with me. College is killer right now, and I have finals in two weeks, gag me now, but I wanted to post something before then. Next update will come sooner, I promise you. **

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't updated in a while, but between that time and now, I still do not own LWD. **

**Italics are flashbacks.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The skates slid over the ice in a smooth pattern in an easy effort made by Chris. It was 7 am and had hit the ice early in the morning to start improving in the areas he was lacking from the previous game, but also to serve as a duel function to clear his mind and sort out his thoughts. The object of his focus was the party last night. Unlike most of the population of the party last night he didn't get wasted. The funny thing was it was because Casey came last night. He knew that if he was gone then he was going to do something stupid in front of her. It worked for the most part, he had even asked Casey to dance.

_"Do you want to dance?"Casey placed her hand in his as he led her out to the dance floor. The two of them started to dance matching up with the beat. _

"_I'm glad you came," he smiled towards her. She had smiled back at him and then put his hands on her hips so they were swaying back and forth in time. They had grinded for the rest of the upbeat song and Chris didn't want it to end, to say that she was using her flexible body to her advantage was an understatement. When the song ended she had started walking away, but he grabbed her hand. _

"_Save me another dance." _

"_Alright." She smiled._

If that was all that happened, Chris would be a happy camper. But something went down that Chris wasn't happy about.

_Minutes later he found his teammates who greeted him. He smirked as he said "Step one complete," which sent the guys howling. Robert pulled him aside. _

"_Dude isn't that your girl?" He pointed past him. Christ turned and felt his face drain. There was Casey all over Derek. Derek's eyes jumped up and me Chris's. Derek grabbed Casey's hand and led her on the massive dance floor. _

"_He's trying to steal your girl." Chris's fists curled as he uttered one word._

"_Venturi."_

The energy from his anger transferred to the slap shot. One thing was sure, Venturi would pay.

* * *

The light was too bright, so Derek clutched his pillow tighter. His head was pounding. He tried to sit up, but ended up laying back down. He grabbed a bottle of water and took a chug of it. Last night was a blur to him, dancing, alcohol, and Casey.

"Der-ek!" His body froze the banging on the door only made his headache worse. She opened the door without consent from him to find a half naked Derek tangled in the sheets.

"Der-ek, why aren't you up yet, we have a class to get to. Remember we couldn't avoid it."

"Go away mom."

"Derek, I am not your mother, it was your choice to drink all that alcohol last night. Now you have to live with the choice you made." She dropped her textbook on his back and he let out a groan.

"You'll pay for that McDonald." He rolled over the covers and got up. Casey's eyes scanned his body, and all she could think was hockey was good for him. He caught her gaze and flashed a smirk.

"Wanna watch?" Her cheeks turned red ad because flustered.

"I'll wait outside." She said trying to remain cool. Derek rolled his eyes and picked up what he thought was a clean shirt. Derek 1 Casey 0.

* * *

Casey leaned against the wall thoughts reverting to the previous night. She knew if she had a couple of drinks she wouldn't be able to control herself. (She learned that lesson the hard way over the summer.) So what she did was ever put her own cup down and stocked it out a bottle she brought. That way, she would be safe. When Chris asked her to dance, she couldn't' possibly say no since he was the one who invited her. He danced with her, and she enjoyed it a lot. When he asked for a dance later, she knew she had Chris hooked. But as for Derek, one of the first things she noticed was how much alcohol he was having.

_Derek, you need to stop drinking." Derek answered her by taking another shot. Casey tugged at his arm trying to get him on the dance floor to stop drinking. He looked over on the other side of the room for a few seconds before dragging her to the most condense part of the floor. Their bodies were closer than close and his head nestled between her ear and shoulder. He had waited till the song was over before saying,_

"_You look beautiful tonight." And just like that he was gone. Casey gasped as she felt the energy leave her body with his fingertips. She turned to try and look for Derek with no avail. Another guy approached her and they began to dance. She couldn't shake how it felt different dancing with Derek. Towards the end of the song, she excused herself and headed back to her dorm._

Of course she couldn't ask it she had heard him correctly because he would simply deny it.

"Space Case." She jumped as his face was close to her ear. Bother were highly aware how close in proximity they were. Casey was the first one to move away.

"Ready to go?" She held her voice together, Derek nodded. There were no more words were spoken between them.

* * *

Derek had his backpack slung over his shoulder headed to hockey practice. Out of nowhere he was pushed into a nearby wall. He came face to face with Robert and Chris.

"What the"-

"Let him down Robert." Robert went to be a look out for the coach.

"You have 10 seconds to tell me what you were doing with Casey McDonald."

"Chris, look"-

"That's not answering my question Venturi."

"We knew each other in high school." Chris's posture suddenly relaxed.

"Venutri, for once, you're holding some cards in your hand. If you talk to Casey and mention me."

"Let me get this straight, you want me to talk you up to Casey, so she'll go out with you?" Chris smirked, and Derek continued. "What's in it for me?"

"I can almost guarantee your first string spot this year, and the captain position when I'm gone. If you pass up on the offer, I'll make your life miserable." Chris held out his hand and Derek shook it heartily.

* * *

Derek grimace as he sat across from his date. Sure she was beautiful, but there was no chemistry with her though. He watched her call the waiter over to complain about the food. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Casey dropped her back pack leisurely on the ground. She had spent the last hour and a half studying for a test she had the next day. Strangely enough, her annoying roommate was not there. Their floor mate walked by, and Casey stopped her.

"Shelby, do you know where Claire is?"

"You should have heard her earlier, she has a date tonight."

"Oh." Casey turned her back stratified until Shelby continued "with Derek Venturi." Casey did a 180.

"Do you know where they went?"

"I don't remember. I think she said Olive Garden."

"Thanks."

* * *

Casey pulled up to the closest Olive Garden to the Queen's campus praying that Derek was there. If she knew him like she thought she did, he was dying right now because her roommate was shallow, clingy, and high maintenance. As she walked towards the building she saw that Derek got a window table which made things easier. She saw that Derek's face light up when he saw her. She entered the restaurant and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She ran up to the table with tears threatening to spill over.

"Derek, there's been an accident you need to come with me."

"Derek." Claire whined as he began to gather his stuff. He threw thirty dollars on the table.

"Casey." Claire shifted the blame.

"Claire, I need to go with Casey, trust me."Derek played his smolder look and Claire bought it, hook line, and sinker. The two rushed to the exit without looking back.

"You owe me." Casey burst out laughing as she wiped the fake tears away.

"That was impressive, who taught you to lie like that?" He asked smirking.

"Oh, just some annoying guy that lived with me the past couple years" she said nonchalantly waving her hand.

"That hurts Case." She shoved his arm playfully.

"You're such a big baby."

"Two can play that game McDonald." He grabbed her securely bringing her in close and tickling her sides. She screeched out in laugher.

"Der-ek." She said when she was in between laughing.

"Take it back."

"Fine, you win." He released her. After a minute of recomposing herself she looked at him.

"You know how we made that pact."

"Case, I don't want to talk"-

"I think we should make a new one." Her eyes scanned the ground. She wasn't sure if why she couldn't look at him, maybe it's because what she was suggesting they had never tried before.

"I'm listening."

"Whenever we have a date that is going nowhere fast, we will text each other to help us get out of the situation."

Derek pretended to think about it, even though he was already sold.

"You mean like a get out of date free card."

"I guess you could call it that."

"Deal." That got her attention.

"Really?" Their eyes locked. He affirmed by nodding.

"We'll try it princess," which caused Casey to roll her eyes at the pet name. He now had permission to mess with her love life, which was an offer that she suggested that he couldn't pass up.

* * *

**A.n.- See it ends on a happy note. :) Please review guys you have no idea how much it brightens my day. Plus it will motivate me to write more, therefore you get more Daseyness, sound like a deal, I thought so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.n.- Hello everyone, miss me? I have the next installment of Table for one, and I have got to say I have the best reviewers in the world. This story has like 63 story alerts and it's only on like chapter 3 (well now chapter 4) I've been a bit rusty lately, but as soon as mid june hits I should crank chapters out every single week. (maybe even start and finish another story by the time school starts). There are a few sections that don't have a lot of detail, but there are flashback in the next chapters so you'll get the whole picture...if I do my job correctly. Enjoy.**

* * *

The athletics hall was abuzz with hopeful jocks awaiting the posting of the lists of the first string players. Derek Venturi was among the athletes, but he was far from worried about making the list. With the deal he made with Chris, he was for sure in, even though his talent should have done it in the first place. Despite all the confidence in the world, his body went rigid when the coach walked out of his office. He didn't say a thing, but simply posted the list. Derek made his way up to the list, and true to his word, Derek was listed under the first string. He whipped out his phone and pressed the first speed dial.

* * *

Casey sat by the fountain with her textbook open studying for a test that was scheduled for early next week. She figured if she studied in little chunks it would be better than cramming. Her phone buzzed and the screen flashed Derek. The corners of her lips tugged up into a smile. She answered it almost immediately.

"What's up Der-bear." She teased.

"Tease all you want Case, you're talking to one of Queen's first string hockey players."

"Ah, congrats what did you do; pay off the coach?"

"Very funny space Case"- Derek continued on talking, but Casey stopped talking when she noticed Chris walking towards her. She didn't know whether to be nervous, this was the captain of the hockey team after all.

"I got to go Derek, bye." She hung up the phone right as Chris reached the table.

"You busy?" He offered a charming smile.

"No, not at all."

* * *

"I got to go Derek, bye." Derek looked at his phone as Casey hung up on him. Casey had never done that before, not when they were actually having a normal conversation. He put the phone back in his pocket; he needed to clear his mind, so he headed to the rink.

* * *

Casey finished the final touches on her make up as she was facing the mirror. Chris held a conversation with her earlier on whether she was attending the party tonight. It would simply be rude to turn down especially since she didn't have any classes tomorrow that she had to worry about. She was kind of nervous because she found Chris attractive, and he was into her. She was just glad that Claire was out with her new boyfriend, and therefore she wouldn't have to answer all the annoying pre date questions from her roommate. There was a knock at the door and Casey cleaned up her makeup and opened the door to find Derek Venturi there. He flashed a smile and she couldn't help but blush.

"How do I look?" She asked twirling around.

"Well once you get past all the"- She gave him a dirty look, but it didn't faze him as he simply laughed.

"You look beautiful princess." She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. He merely shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"You've never called me that before." Her voice was gentle as if he was about to take it all back.

"Don't expect it for a while; I have a reputation to keep up."

"Do you think Chris will like it?" Casey asked timidly playing with her hair. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. They never got this close before to bring up this kind of stuff.

"Case,"- His voice faded and she found herself holding her breath.

"He'll love you." He finished watching her eyes light up. His lips fell into a smile. She looked beautiful tonight, and tonight would be edged into his memory forever.

* * *

Once the two reached the party, the search was on for Chris. He was helping him out to finish his word, but after that Chris was on his own. Derek fully believed that Chris could not keep up with Casey, so their relationship wouldn't last and he would be pushed to the side like all the rest.

"Hey Derek," he heard Chris call. Derek's eyes widen when he saw that Chris already had found Casey. Something did sit well with the image of Chris's arm around Casey's waist. Chris then proceeded to take Casey to the dance floor.

* * *

After a couple songs, Casey excused herself from dancing to go and get a drink. She sat down next to Derek and thanked the heavens that he wasn't downing alcohol as hard as the last party.

"Having fun?" She asked as she saw him down another shot.

"Tons." He replied trying to focus on anything but Casey.

"Why aren't you dancing, I thought you were 'Crazy Legs'." She used her fingers to quote his nickname back in high school.

"I could dance circles around Chris," Although it sounded much like a joke, Casey knew that he was being completely serious.

"Prove it," and there it was, the challenge. Derek Venturi never turned down a challenge, so he slipped her onto the dance floor.

* * *

The atmosphere was just right the two swayed back and forth to the high beat music. Their bodies almost molded together. She turned her head towards him, and he felt her breath caress his face. Their lips were inches apart and with the way they were dancing, he was getting turned on.

"We need to talk." It came out breathlessly and he cursed silently. He couldn't be that attracted to her, it wasn't allowed. Their hands automatically laced at the fingers as he found a place that Chris would not be able to find them. The place that was relatively quieter was the side of the house.

"What's going on?" Concern was plastered all over her face.

"We need to get in a public fight." That caught her off guard.

"Why?"

"So Chris thinks we're not friends anymore," He stated plainly.

"What does Chris have to do with this, Derek what's going on?"

"Chris wants to date you."

"So what do you have to do with that?"

"I was supposed to talk about him to you, so you would agree to go out with you." He couldn't look at her. Casey caught on.

"What's in it for you?"

"Chris promised me first string and the captain position." His eyes fell to the floor.

"Derek." She was speechless. As the silence stood between the two, she became angrier.

"I should get back to the party." Her voice was flat.

"Case." He reached out to her.

"Don't touch me." She tried to get back to the party, but Derek grabbed one of her arms. Accompanied by the skin contact, there was a sharp sting on his cheek. It took a couple seconds to realize that Casey had full fledge slapped him.

"Do you ever do something that's not for yourself?"

"What?"

"When we were hanging out, was that all for kicks that you figured, hey might as well get something out of it?"

"No, Case, it's not like that!" He tried to interject.

"Then what is it like Derek, tell me." She threw her hands in the air. His silence was enough.

"You used me Derek."

"Case"- His voice was vulnerable.

"Don't talk to me." Tears rolled down her face. That was his kryptonite, tears; especially her tears. She started to walk away. He grabbed her arm in one last attempt to stop her, she merely brushed it off. He watched as Chris approached Casey.

"Casey."

"I'm sorry Chris, I got to go." He noticed the tears in her eyes. His gaze jumped to Venturi who just stood there. Derek knew at that moment that he had blown it.

* * *

**A.N.- Hehe, I'm so bad. I know some of you wanted Casey to find out about the deal, which I did, just not in the way you wanted. hehe. The next chapter should be up soon, I'm juggling this summer school and two jobs, but you guys are awesome. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.n.- Hey everyone! It's time for another update. I would like to brag on you guys even more. I have like ten less story alerts than my top story, but that story is like 22 chapters long. You guys rock. Thanks each and every one of you! You make me smile. I have a favor to ask every single one of you, but it will be listed after the chapter so don't forget to read that part. **  
**Song Suggestions: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri, diary of jane by breaking benjamin**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Casey sat on her bed wishing she had brought something from home that could comfort her. She usually ran to Derek despite the fact that he didn't do emotions or tears. She had a reason to be upset right? He used his relation to her to get something he wanted. She didn't where the using met the lines of actual friendship or if the lines blurred completely. She thought of herself as stupid because she should have seen some signs; like the conversation she had with Chris before the party.

"_Are you busy?" He asked._

"_Not at all." She offered a friendly smile._

"_How do you like Queens?" He sat down at her table, his eyes captured hers. _

"_Its fine, everyone seems friendly except my roommate." Her answer brought a smile to his lips. _

"_I just came over to personally invite you to a hockey party tonight."_

"_Wow, you guys sure like to have a good time, no wonder Derek likes hanging out with you guys. He just told me that he made first string."_

"_Yeah, he had benefits that he could add to the team, and with his high school history, he had a little help." One of Casey's eyebrows rose, sure Derek was captain in high school, but he wasn't the only one she was sure. _

His high school history was her. She felt so stupid, even when it was all Derek's fault, she felt guilty in some ways. She sighed as she pulled out the drawer to her nightstand. Inside was a photo from her 18th birthday that always seemed to make her smile. It was a picture of her and Derek with his arm hanging lazily on her closest shoulder with a smile on his face and her eyes on him. True to form, a small smile formed on her lips. That was until she heard Claire fiddling with her keys outside the door and she slammed the drawer with the picture inside shut. Last thing she needed was Claire bothering her.

"What's that?" Claire asked when she saw Casey was clearly hiding something.

"Nothing," she had learned from the best after all. Claire didn't seem fully convinced, but she didn't pry anymore.

"Claire, I need some advice, I would normally go somewhere else, but in this case, I'm desperate. What if you were best friends with this one person, and then they go and do something that hurts you. You want to forgive them, but should you even if they might hurt you again?" Claire sat there in silence for a minute mulling it over. Casey was about to tell her to forget it when she spoke up.

"I would. People make mistakes in life, and if he was your best friend then he didn't intently try and hurt you. Friends come and go, but when you find people that you feel that close to, I wouldn't let them go simply because they made a mistake." Casey was dumbfounded by her answer because that was the most intelligent and profound thing she had heard Claire say since the beginning of the school year. Claire merely shrugged and continued on with her business as nothing had happened.

* * *

Derek dreaded going to practice; he knew that he was going to be worked hard by Chris and the coach. Out of the corner of your eye he spotted one of the hockey red and yellow jackets. The particular player didn't look that happy. Suddenly Derek was slammed against a nearby wall.

"Do you think I'm stupid Venturi?" Derek managed to answered with his whole body smashed against the wall,

"No."

"Then what did you say to her? She is not even looking at me right now."

"She deserved to know."

"What?"

"The truth, about the deal." That earned him another rough housing against the wall.

"You see Derek; we did a little digging on your past. And you were the kind of person to only care about yourself with all the pranks and trouble you caused, so why now did you decide to become such a goody-two shoes?" Derek remained silent for a moment, and then he broke his promise to Casey.

"She's my step-sister." Chris's eyes widened while Derek's eyes fell to the floor. Chris studied his face, and saw all the emotion that he bottled up.

"You're in love with her." It was a statement. There was dead silence among the hockey players, Derek didn't deny the fact.

"Oh this is rich, Derek Venturi is in love with the person he shouldn't, his own step sister." Derek was pushed the ground.

"This is how it's going to work Venturi. Since we only have two games left, you're playing because of your talent, but stay away from Casey."

"What if I don't?" His breathing ragged from still having the air punched out of him.

"Otherwise I'll spill your little secret, and then what would she think of you, you incestuous freak." That did it. Derek scrambled up from the ground and punched Chris. The two started to punch each other back and forth. The scene drew the campus police very quickly along with a crowd. They escorted both to the Dean's office. They called Chris in first. Derek sat in the chair and flashed back to various times he had gone to the principal's office in high school. He could proudly say that none of those fights involved Casey. He kept that part of his life in the darkest part of his being. _Casey_. He wanted to empty his stomach in the nearest trash can. She was pissed at him before, but what would she do now? He often wondered how Casey would react. He didn't want to lose her. He had nightmares with all the worst case scenarios. He was going to have to avoid her at least for a little bit, and see how mad she was at him.

* * *

Casey was walking back to her dorm, but she felt that something was off. Things seemed to be more hushed, people were tighter in their circles, but their voices didn't get any louder than mere whispering. Casey wasn't a gossip in the least bit, but when it was this quiet on campus it made her wonder. She knew the best person to spill the beans, Claire.

It didn't take long to find Claire, like the queen bee she was surrounded by people and she loved every minute of it.

"Claire."

"Not now Casey." She brushed her off.

"Claire." She tried firmly, but it fell on deaf ears. Casey grabbed her arm and pulled her through the pool of people.

"Ouch! Casey, what was that for?"

"What happened? The whole campus is buzzing." Claire's eyes widened.

"You don't know?"

"Would I be asking you if I did?"

"Somebody got into a fight today." Casey just stood there.

"Who would be stupid enough to pull a fight, especially since the Dean has a strict no fighting policy"- Claire interrupted Casey before she could go any more.

"That's part of the scandal; it is Chris Bailey and Derek Venturi, both are really good at hockey, which poses the question, will he suspend them and risk losing the game next week maybe costing them the game to move them to the championship." Casey had stopped listening after she heard Derek's name. Casey then cursed, which scared Claire to no end. Casey stormed away headed to the Dean's office. Once Claire got over the shock of it, she simply shrugged and returned into the pool of people.

* * *

"Chris, come in," The Dean sat down in his chair and motioned Chris to do the same.

"Is this your first offense?" He motioned towards his record.

"Yes sir," Chris noded.

"And are you aware of my strict no fighting policy?" The Dean leaned forward in his seat to increase the intimidation factor.

"Yes Dean Boman."

"And what do you have to say in your defense?"

"Derek Venturi punched me first, when I got involved it was merely to defend myself. You can ask anyone who saw the fight."

"And did you do anything to provoke this occurrence?"

"No Sir." The slightest edge of his lips curled up into a smile.

* * *

Chris and Derek had a mini stare down as they called Derek to go into the office. Chris sat down as he was instructed to awaiting the Dean's decision. He was fairly confident though that he would get off free, because of his influence within the college and the sport's program. Moments later he saw Casey all flustered walking down the halls. It was time to do some damage control.

"Hey stranger." She turned to him, and she didn't look happy.

"Chris, how could you get in a fight?"

"I'll be fine; I have a couple strings I can pull." He saw a flicker of relief float over of her face as he smiled.

"What about Derek?"

"He should be fine. It's nice that you're considered for your step-brother though." Casey's face paled.

"He told you?" She asked.

"Yeah, in fact the entire hockey team knows, so it shouldn't be long before the whole school knows that he's your brother."

"Step-brother." She automatically corrected.

"It's the same thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah,"- She was going to continue and explain Derek was more of a friend than actual family when her eyes jumped up to see Derek standing there with a face that broke her heart to a certain degree. He turned and stormed away.

"Excuse me." Casey excused herself and followed after Derek.

* * *

"Derek!" She yelled for the umpteenth time. She was running to keep up with him considering he had quite a bit of a head start and his pace was fast. After a couple minutes, she managed to catch up and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around.

"Don't you dare pretend like you didn't hear your name your name being called."

"I'm not, I was just ignoring you." He said flatly.

"Derek Michael Venturi, after I came across campus to make sure that you are ok because I heard from Claire that you were in a fight."

"Yeah, you looked so concern talking to Chris." He waved his hands during the word concern.

"What is your problem?" Derek was silent.

"Derek, why did you get into a fight with Chris?" There was certain vulnerability within her voice, but he knew that he couldn't tell her yet.

"It doesn't matter," He lied "Chris is going to get off free while I'm waiting for the Dean's decision about whether he's going to expel me."

"Derek," Casey was speechless.

"Don't act so surprised, I'm the failure of the family right _sis_?"

"You heard that?" Casey suddenly became so interested in her shoes.

"Yup, but I have enough family probing my life, so if you see me in the quad, just ignore me." He repeated the words that were said weeks earlier from the conversation that neither of them could forget. He turned and started to walk away she slumped to the nearest table unable to gather enough energy to say anything to try and stop him. It wasn't till his back was turned and he was sure she couldn't see him, a single tear rolled down his cheek, but he briskly wiped it away and kept walking. After all, Derek Venturi didn't _do_ feelings.

* * *

**A.n. Yes, very sad, but it will get better I PROMISE! Remember that favor I needed? Here it is. go to h t t p: / / www . / watch?v=O8JJl0S2dro&feature=mh_lolz&list=FL3v9iB7rhhA4 (You could also type Save Life with Derek, and it's the 3rd one down) I know it's a pain to take out the spaces, but if you go there you will see a video about this person writing a letter to Daphne Balloon, and Daphne sort of ships Dasey now, but there a petition there that you guys need to sign if you ever want to see Dasey become cannon! The goal is 1000 signatures, so any bit helps, It takes like two minutes literally. Extra cookie for you if you catch the references to the other show that I made in here.**


End file.
